1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a screen image displaying method performed by an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses are able to execute various operating systems (OSs). For example, electronic apparatuses may execute Android, Tizen, Windows, iOS, MacOS, or the like.
Further, electronic apparatuses are able to execute an OS based on virtualization, which represents an environment in which OSs use identical hardware. For example, Android and Windows can share and use a graphics processing unit (GPU) via virtualization.